1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a program product thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and the like capable of conducting monochrome print based on a set of color image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tandem type color image processing apparatus includes full-color dedicated memories for full-color print and a monochrome dedicated memory for monochrome print. These memories are arranged as areas to store image data read (read operation will be referred as “scan” hereinafter). In case an image is formed with full-color mode, data of Yellow (Y, hereinafter), Magenta (M, hereinafter), Cyan (C, hereinafter), and Black (K, hereinafter) obtained by full-color scanning are stored in the full-color dedicated memories. From the memories, image data of respective colors are read out one by one, and a resultant color image is printed out. The image data of these colors are read out with respective readout timing, in other words, respective delay time. Readout timing of respective colors are determined by positioning of image formation units arranged for respective color. On the other hand, in case an image is formed with monochrome mode, image data obtained by monochrome scanning is stored in the monochrome dedicated memory. The monochrome image data is read out from the memory and printed out by a K(Black)-image forming section.
There has been utilized an image processing apparatus such that fresh image data obtained by scanning, is temporarily stored in a memory 101 such as shown in FIG. 1, as to discriminate an attribute of a document. After attribute of the document is discriminated, image data of Y, M, C, K or monochrome (K) image data are/is formed and the formed image data is stored in YMCK memories 102 or a K dedicated memory 103. After that, image data of each color is read out and, a resultant image is printed. The image processing apparatus such as above has a merit to omit pre-scan for automatic color selection (indicated as ACS herein after), whereby data obtained by a first-time scan is directly delivered and stored in the YMCK memories 102 or the K dedicated memory 103.
However, the above-mentioned prior art has had a problem. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional image processing apparatus needs the memory 101 to store fresh data obtained by scan. A structure such as shown in FIG. 2 is conceivable, i.e., arranging the YMCK memories 102 and the K dedicated memory 103 without the memory 101 so as to conduct ACS based on fresh data inputted in the YMCK memories 102. However, in this manner, in case a document is monochrome, it is after conversion processing at the YMCK memories 102 is finished that image data of K is written in the K dedicated memory 103. Accordingly, this manner of processing must take the following five steps to obtain a monochrome image: (1) write the fresh data in the YMCK memories 102; (2) apply ACS processing to the fresh data stored in the memories 102; (3) form monochrome data; (4) write the monochrome data in the K dedicated memory 103 and (5) read out the monochrome data from the K dedicated memory 103. This manner makes print process complicated and obstructs enhancement of productivity.